Chaque chose en son temps
by PKClarine
Summary: [Aventures] Quand Aldo rend visite à Grunlek à la demande de Tesla, ce n'est certainement pas par hasard. Post saison 4, donc à lire en connaissance de cause. Et attention, nœuds au cerveau droit devant!


**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier, et E-Penser.

* * *

Petit coucou. Bonne année à tou(te)s.

J'avais dis que je ne publierai plus sur Aventures, mais bon, il ne faut jamais dire jamais comme on dit.  
J'ai un petit truc post saison 4 qui a poppé dans ma tête.

* * *

**Chaque chose en son temps**

Grunlek était enfermé dans son bureau et traitait, comme chaque jour, une portion de la pile de courrier en retard, qui s'amoncelait sur l'étagère. Il soupira lorsqu'il vit la date de la missive suivante. Six mois de retard pour celle-là. Chaque jour la pile grandissait et chaque jour le retard augmentait. Ses responsabilités de souverain et ses devoir diplomatiques occupaient tout son temps. Il y avait tellement à faire pour redresser la nation qu'il n'en voyait pas le bout. Il avait décidé assez récemment qu'il voulait également s'occuper du courrier en attente. Il avait récemment découvert l'existence de cette pile de lettres que son secrétariat ne pouvait traiter à sa place mais dont personne ne lui avait parlé. Par peur de le déranger avaient-ils argumentés pour leur défense lorsqu'il en avait découvert l'existence. Depuis, il s'astreignait à passer au moins une heure par jour à lire toutes ces lettres délaissées. Son conseiller lui avait dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, que quoiqu'il y trouvât, c'était du passé et que s'informer de ces choses ne lui servirait plus à rien dorénavant. Le jour même, il l'avait congédié, se demandant par la même occasion pourquoi il s'était encombré d'un conseiller aussi peu clairvoyant. S'il avait appris une chose des aventures qu'il avait vécues avec ses anciens compagnons, c'était que le passé détenait souvent les clés pour comprendre le présent et envisager le futur.

Il sourit tristement. Les autres lui manquaient un peu. La vie sur les routes aussi. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Eden qui dormait dans un coin de la pièce. La louve druidique s'était ajustée à la vie sous la montagne, mais il songea qu'il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de passer plus de temps à l'extérieur avec elle. Ce n'était pas un environnement adapté pour elle. Encore, plus de choses à planifier. Il soupira à nouveau avant de piocher dans la pile un bloc de lettres ficelées ensemble.

Il reconnut immédiatement le sceau de la Tour des Mages et l'écriture élégante de Bob. Il les déballa avec un entrain renouvelé. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de ses amis. Son enthousiasme fut légèrement altéré lorsqu'il vit les dates des missives. La plus ancienne datait de presque deux ans et la plus récente de plus de huit mois. Il maudit les personnes qui l'avait tenu éloigné de ce genre de courrier.

La première lettre lui redonna le sourire. Elle était emplie de ce qui faisait le charme du demi-diable. Il s'enflammait sur les nouvelles choses qu'il étudiait avec Telsa et sur des recherches approfondies qu'il comptait mener. Le style extrêmement verbeux décrivait parfaitement les lieux et les personnes, si bien qu'il avait l'impression d'y être.

Alors qu'il entamait avec plaisir la troisième lettre, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, ce qui réveilla la louve qui bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Machinalement, Grunlek répondit à l'inconnu d'entrer. C'était un jeune nain, visiblement nerveux d'être en sa présence.

\- "Sir, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, mais quelqu'un vous demande une audience." Bégaya-t-il dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.  
\- "Pas maintenant." Rétorqua-t-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait anticipé.  
\- "Mais Sir, il a dit que ça ne pouvait pas attendre."  
\- "Comme tous les autres. Les audiences sont prévues dans deux jours. Qu'il s'y présente."

La porte s'ouvrit un peu plus, dévoilant un homme tout de bleu vêtu et arborant un chapeau en feutrine agrémenté d'une longue plume rouge.

\- "Aldo?" S'étonna Grunlek.  
\- "Alors je peux entrer ?" Demanda ce dernier avec un petit sourire en coin.

Grunlek acquiesça et alla à la rencontre de son ancien compagnon.

\- "Que me vaut le plaisir?" Demanda-t-il après une longue accolade.  
\- "Une urgence à régler." Répondit le barde d'un air grave. "La personne qui m'envoie ne peut se permettre d'attendre que tu rattrapes ton retard sur la correspondance des six derniers mois." Aldo pointa la pile de lettres sur le bureau.  
\- "Qui t'envoie?"  
\- "Bob… enfin c'est Tesla… mais à vrai dire c'est Bob." Grunlek fronça les sourcils. "C'est un peu compliqué. Tu sais que les histoires dans lesquelles je suis fourrées sont toujours un peu exotiques. Mais je ne viendrai pas te trouver sans une bonne raison."  
\- "J'étais justement en train de lire ses lettres. Que se passe-t-il ?"

Aldo se dirigea vers le bureau et extraya de la pile une autre lettre marquée du sceau de la Tour des mages et la lui tendit. Elle provenait de Telsa en personne.

\- "_Sir Grunlek Von Krayn,_

_J'ai bien conscience que vos responsabilités de souverain doivent être très prenantes mais j'ai un cas ici qui nécessiterait votre intervention assez urgemment._" Lut-il à voix haute.

\- "_Notre ami commun s'est mis dans une situation délicate. J'ai fait le nécessaire pour diminuer l'impact de ses actions mais avant que je demande une intervention que je qualifierai de terminale, j'aimerai tenter une approche plus humaine._

_Dans l'attente de votre réponse._

_Bien à vous,_

_Tesla._"

Il pâlit lorsqu'il vit que le courrier datait de plus de deux mois.

\- "Ont-ils?" Osa-t-il à peine demander.  
\- "Pas encore. La situation est stabilisée pour le moment." Répondit Aldo l'air grave. "Tesla ne recevant pas de réponse à son courrier, elle m'a demandé d'intervenir." Grunlek pouvait lire sur le visage du barde qu'il parlait à demi-mots.  
\- "Tu disais que c'était en réalité Bob, que se passe-t-il réellement ?"  
\- "Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire. Ce qui est doit le rester. Je peux juste te dire que tu dois être là bas, auprès de Tesla, pour aider Bob. Je sais que je ne suis cryptique, mais pour les aventures que nous avons vécus ensemble, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, n'est-ce pas?"

En silence, Grunlek relut une nouvelle fois la lettre de Tesla. Puis, il se résigna. Il ne le faisait pas pour l'archimage de la Tour mais bien pour son ami qui était en danger.

\- "Très bien. Laisse moi juste le temps de briefer mes équipes et nous partons pour la Tour des Mages."

Aldo fouilla dans la pile de courriers et en extraya plusieurs.

\- "Tu auras besoin de lire ça également." Dit-il en rajoutant les lettres à celles que Grunlek avait commencé à lire. "Tesla ne doit pas en avoir connaissance et je préférerai qu'elles restent en ta possession, le temps qu'on éclaircisse les choses."

Le roi nain lui jeta une œillade suspecte mais n'ajouta rien. Le barde en savait bien plus qu'il ne voulait en dire et ça l'inquiétait.

Il fit affréter son bateau volant et il embarqua avec Aldo et Eden dans l'heure qui suivit. Il s'enferma dans le poste de commandement un long moment afin de prendre connaissance des lettres de Bob. Les premiers courriers se suivaient de quelques semaines puis se faisaient plus rares. Le contenu devenait également plus inquiétant. Le demi-diable y parlait d'expériences qu'il avait effectué sur le puits de mana de la tour. Il restait assez vague sur le pourquoi et le comment mais il laissait transpirer un mal-être profond qu'il tentait de combler par ses travaux. Il parlait de choses magiques qui dépassaient sa compréhension. Il y a avait parfois même quelques schémas ou de formules complexes ajoutés dans les recoins vierges des parchemins comme s'il les avait écrits à la volée. Une sorte de mémo.

Après avoir pris connaissance de toutes les lettres que lui avait données Aldo, il les rangea dans un tiroir dérobé avant de sortir de son bureau.

\- "Sympathique comme moyen de transport." Lui dit le barde lorsqu'il le rejoignit sur le pont.  
\- "C'est le flambeau de la technologie naine." Rétorqua Grunlek avec un sourire timide. "Nous arriverons dans quelques heures." Ajouta-t-il avant de demander. "Tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire?"  
\- "Tu as lu tout ce que tu devais savoir. Je l'espère..."  
\- "Je n'aime pas avancer à l'aveugle et je sais que tu me caches des choses." Aldo se détourna.  
\- "Tu sais la trame temporelle est une chose fragile. Tu te souviens de ce que vous avez vécu lorsque vous avez été piégés dans les échos de votre passé. Imagine maintenant qu'il m'arrive à peu près la même chose."  
\- "Tu es un Aldo du futur?"  
\- "En quelque sorte. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus sans mettre en péril ma propre existence ou ce qui doit être. Par ailleurs, je resterai à bord si ça ne te dérange pas. Les lignes temporelles ne doivent s'entremêler."

Grunlek n'insista pas, mais son angoisse ne cessa de croître à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la Tour. Ils accostèrent au sommet. Il fut étonné de voir que Tesla les attendait sur la plateforme d'amarrage, comme si elle avait su à l'avance qu'ils arrivaient.

\- "Bonjour seigneur Von Krayn." Dit-elle. "Je suis heureuse que vous soyez venu."  
\- "J'aurai préféré que ce soit en d'autres circonstances. Mais je ne peux refuser mon aide à mes amis." Répondit-il poliment. "Dites-moi tout. Dans quel pétrin s'est-il fourré?" L'archimage sourit.  
\- "Je pense que le mieux serait que vous veniez constater par vous même."

Ils empruntèrent une multitude de couloirs et d'escaliers avant d'atteindre la salle du puits. Figé dans les airs se trouvait un Bob partiellement transformé en démon. Autour de lui une dizaine de mages maintenait un champ de force magique autour de lui. D'autres étudiaient visiblement le phénomène, prenant des notes sur des parchemins.

L'une des mains de Bob pointait vers le puits et l'autre vers le plafond. Une boule d'énergie bleutée semblait se former au dessus de lui. Grunlek fit le tour de la pièce et selon son angle d'observation, la position de son ami changeait, ainsi que la taille de la boule d'énergie.

\- "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda-t-il.  
\- "Un prisme temporel. Un sort interdit." Répondit stoïquement Telsa. "Il permet à un individu de parcourir simultanément toutes les fractions de secondes de sa propre ligne temporelle. Bob a lancé ce sortilège sur lui-même. Je l'ai piégé dans le temps afin d'éviter qu'il arrive à ses fins." Elle pointa la boule d'énergie. "Mes disciples maintiennent le sort jours et nuits par roulement. Mais cela fait plus de deux mois maintenant, je ne sais pas combien de temps nous pourrons le maintenir ainsi."  
\- "Mais que cherche-t-il à faire au juste?"  
\- "Ramener votre ami, Shin du plan éthéré."

Ce fut comme un coup de poignard pour Grunlek. Il sourit tristement. C'était du Bob tout craché. Il se souvenait de la toute première mort de Théo et du moment où il avait perdu un œil. Le demi-diable s'était réfugié dans le travail jusqu'à s'en rendre malade pour trouver un moyen de lui rendre la vue. Il était tellement sensible à ce qui pouvait leur arriver. Jusque là lorsque des événements dramatiques survenaient, ils avaient toujours été auprès de lui pour le soutenir et l'aider à franchir la barrière du deuil. Il avait devant les yeux le résultat de ce qui ce qui se passait lorsqu'il était abandonné à sa douleur.

\- "Nous nous sommes rendus compte trop tard de ce qu'il projetait de faire. Et c'est un peu ma faute." Avoua Tesla. "Il est un élève brillant et travailleur. Pour le récompenser de ses efforts, je lui ai ouvert des portes vers des connaissances interdites et je lui ai appris à déverrouiller des pouvoirs liés à sa nature démoniaque, qui lui ont permis de devenir bien plus puissant qu'il n'était. Il n'est plus l'homme que vous connaissiez."  
\- "Vraiment?" Dit Grunlek en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. "Vous le connaissez bien mal alors. Il est peut être plus puissant, mais ce que je vois là est tout à fait l'homme que je connaissais. Personne ici ne l'a aidé à faire son deuil."  
\- "Mais il ne semblait pas malheureux." Répliqua l'archimage.  
\- "Bien-sûr, tant qu'on le laisse s'occuper l'esprit pour éviter la douleur, il a toujours l'air de bien se porter." Grunlek choisit une réponse pondérée mais il avait envie de l'insulter à ce moment précis. "Y a-t-il un moyen pour moi de communiquer avec lui?" Demanda-t-il.  
\- "C'est ce que nous espérions que vous pourriez faire, toutefois vous êtes le roi, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de vous mettre en danger. Nous avons fait venir une de vos connaissances." L'archimage pointa une porte qui s'ouvrit sur Aldo. Grunlek fronça les sourcils.  
\- "Est-ce que c'est une blague?"  
\- "Ses talents particuliers l'immuniseront des effets du prisme temporel et par lui nous pourrons atteindre Balthazar et communiquer avec lui. Sir Von Krayn, vous le connaissez mieux que quiconque. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le raisonner."  
\- "Il est trop tard, ne voyez vous pas?" S'emporta Grunlek. "On ne raisonne pas avec Bob lorsqu'il est comme ça. Que ce soit maintenant ou avant. Il souffre. Il a besoin d'épancher sa peine, c'est tout. Il a besoin qu'on soit là pour lui. Il _avait_ besoin qu'on soit là pour lui..." conclut-il dans un murmure.  
\- "Que dois-je faire alors?" Demanda le barde, un peu perdu.

Soudain Grunlek comprit ce qu'Aldo lui cachait. Tout s'était déjà produit ou plutôt était sur le point de se produire. L'Aldo qui était venu le chercher et qui était resté sur le bateau volant était celui qui était sur le point de plonger dans le prisme temporel. Ce qui voulait dire que d'une manière ou d'une autre au milieu du chaos temporel que provoquait Bob, ce dernier l'avait envoyé le chercher pour qu'il soit présent à ce moment précis. Il était pris dans une boucle de causalités.

\- "Écoute moi bien Aldo." Dit-il après un moment de réflexion. "Je ne sais pas dans quel état psychologique tu le trouveras, ni s'il t'écoutera. Le prisme temporel peut avoir altéré sa perception. Tu dois le convaincre d'arrêter son sort ou mieux de ne pas le lancer."  
\- "Comment?"  
\- "Il m'a envoyé un au-secours que je n'ai jamais pu voir, trop occupé à gérer mon royaume. Dis lui juste de t'envoyer me chercher et que je serai là pour lui. Il en sera capable à un moment donné de sa trame temporelle. Trouve ce moment et persuade le que tu arriveras à me faire venir. Et lorsqu'il l'aura fait, c'est moi que tu devras convaincre… mais tu connais les règles, n'est-ce pas? La trame temporelle est quelque chose de fragile." Dit-il, ce qui fit sourire le barde.

Après que tout le monde fut d'accord pour qu'il intervienne, l'archimage supprima son sort de blocage temporel et Aldo pénétra dans le malstrom. L'instant suivant, le prisme se brisa dans une explosion qui libéra violemment le demi-diable et le barbe. Ils furent expulsés à l'autre bout de la pièce, tandis que toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce chutèrent.

Grunlek fut le premier à se relever. Il se précipita aux côtés de ses amis. Visiblement Bob avait amorti leur chute. Aldo était agenouillé à côté du demi-diable qui reprenait doucement forme humaine. Ce dernier leva vers lui un regard empli de douleur et de honte. Grunlek lui sourit tristement.

\- "Je sais ce que tu ressens. J'ai mal moi aussi. Mais son sacrifice doit être honoré dans la dignité. Ce qui est enfermé dans les puits dimensionnels doit le rester. A Castelblanc, Mélancolia nous a pris quelque chose de précieux mais elle ne doit jamais sortir, tu comprends... En ramenant Shin, tu pourrais la ramener aussi." Bob hocha la tête. "Il nous a offert un futur. C'est là que tu dois porter ton regard, pas vers ce puits sans fond de douleur."

Le demi-diable se mit à pleurer en silence. Le nain posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- "Je ne vous ai jamais abandonné, jamais…" finit par dire Bob dont la voix, bien qu'encore très démoniaque, était chargée d'émotion.  
\- "C'est vrai."  
\- "Pourquoi vous m'avez laissé sans réponse? J'ai pensé que vous m'aviez oublié. J'avais besoin de… nous." Grunlek eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur. "Vous êtes tous devenus si inaccessibles. Shin est mort. Mani a disparu. Tu es devenu roi."  
\- "Théo ne sait pas écrire." Tenta-t-il, avant que Bob n'énonce pour quelle raison il pensait que le paladin ne lui avait pas répondu, mais son trait d'humour n'atteignit pas le demi-diable qui le fixait toujours les yeux larmoyant. Il soupira. "Je suis le souverain d'un état corrompu jusqu'à la moelle. Certaines personnes qui m'entourent ont cru intelligent de bloquer une grande quantité de la correspondance qui m'était adressée. Notamment, celle qui n'avait pas de lien avec la gestion du royaume. Je n'ai pris connaissance de tes lettres qu'aujourd'hui. Mais comme tu le vois, je suis venu, dès que j'ai su. Ça ne changera jamais. Roi ou pas."

Bob sourit avant de subitement perdre connaissance. Tesla s'approcha et l'examina.

\- "Il va bien. C'est juste le contrecoups de la dépense magique et du sort interdit. Son corps entre à nouveau en phase avec notre ligne temporelle." Dit-elle.  
\- "J'ai eu du mal à trouver les moments clés où j'avais une réelle influence." Compléta Aldo. "Il s'est aventuré très loin dans les embranchements de sa propre vie. Je suis étonné qu'il n'ait pas perdu la raison en le faisant. Il est certain qu'il a acquis une grande maîtrise des magies temporelles, mais je ne comprends pas comment. Ce que j'ai vu ne me permet pas de l'expliquer en tout cas."  
\- "Quoiqu'il en soit, merci à tous les deux pour votre intervention." Coupa Tesla qui ne souhaitait visiblement pas qu'il approfondisse ce sujet.  
\- "Puis-je vous poser une question?" Demanda le barde en se relevant. L'archimage acquiesça un peu à contre cœur. "Croyez bien que je suis bien heureux qu'on n'en soit pas arrivé à cette extrémité, mais il aurait été tellement plus simple pour vous d'éliminer le problème. Lorsque j'étais dans le prisme temporel, je vous ai vu interdire l'intervention des autres mages de la Tour qui avait planifié de régler les choses de manière plus… directe. Leur solution aurait sans doute marché. Deux mois à épuiser vos disciples pour contenir la singularité temporelle me semble beaucoup de ressources employées pour un résultat incertain. Pourquoi?"  
\- "J'ai mes raisons." Dit-elle d'un air énigmatique. "Disons que vous les connaîtrez lorsque le moment se présentera. Chaque chose en son temps."

Aldo et Grunlek échangèrent un regard circonspect, comprenant qu'il était peut-être piégés dans une autre boucle de causalités dont Tesla était sans doute la seule à avoir conscience.

* * *

Pouin pouin pouuuuuinnnn :)

Bon bah voilà pour cette petite fic du début d'année.

Sinon pour ceux qui avaient suivi. Je ne posterai peut être pas la fic sur Diablo que j'avais prévue.  
J'en suis à 12 chapitres et ça s'annonce très long (le plan fait 6 pages XD). Je ne veux pas d'un effet "Ces mois d'errance"...

Enfin bref!

Pluie de cookies sur vous!

Des bisous.


End file.
